Attrape moi si tu peux!
by cellulose
Summary: Un gros coup se prépare. Au palais de la reine. Le genre de coup qu'aucun détective digne de ce nom ne peut louper. Ni aucune voleuse... Et si la voleuse est particulièrement machiavélique et que le détective est incapable de lui résister... ça donne ça!
1. Les affaires reprennent

**Disclam (puisqu'il faut bien y passer): non il ne sont pas à moi, et je ne peux donc pas jouer aux playmobiles avec, et si je suis pas contente, j'avais qu'à les inventer avant ce cochon de Conan Doyle... Ayé? Je l'ai dit, vous êtes content?!**

Bon passons, donc ce truc m'a été inspiré par une chanson de Mylène Farmer et NON, ma fic ne respire pas la scarification rituelle, le meurtre de petits animaux avant de s'abreuver de leur sang, ni la danse macabre dans un cimetière sous une lune pleine et noire... non mais vous avez de ces clichés!! Après ça, comment veux-tu...?

Je ne vous dis pas tout de suite de qu'elle chanson il s'agit pour ne pas vus planter la surprise du 2° chap (oui je m'y mets!! et négriers en plus, non mais elle est belle la jeunesse!!)... Cellulose devrait la fermer...

Oh pu... courtisane!!(une fille ne doit pas être vulgaire! Est-ce qu'Adler est vulgaire?! ditez-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à être atteinte au point de la prendre en exemple!)

C'est le w-e de pâques!! ce qui veut dire orgie de cabri chez cette bande de vampires croates qui me sert de famille... et orgie chocolatée aussi... donc calories et crise de foie... Je vais tenter de garder à l'esprit que la première de la pièce pour laquelle j'ai 7 costumes (!) est vendredi 9 avril, donc dans une semaine, et que je dois impérativement rentrer dans tous, robes à corsage comprises...

**Ok, enjoy pendant que je mange une banane...**

* * *

Watson retourna à pas de loup dans la chambre sombre pour récupérer son manteau. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il jeta un regard en arrière qu'il aurait voulu furtif. Mais il ne put le détacher de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. « Dieu qu'elle est belle » fut la seule pensée qui parvint à se former dans son esprit malade depuis qu'elle l'occupait.

Il s'approcha sans bruit de Mary et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la regarda respirer lentement quelques secondes, encore endormie, caressa doucement sa joue chaude et se penchant, y déposa un baiser un peu trop long pour ne pas la réveiller. La sentant remuer légèrement, il lui murmura ;

"Je reviens. Je t'aime…"

Puis il se retira, la laissant se réveiller tranquillement dans la chaleur de ses couvertures qu'il aurait bien partagé avec elle.

Mais ce matin, il avait un patient qu'il devait voir. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un patient. C'était un dépressif chronique. Un dépravé, un homme des cavernes, un drogué, un monstre de cruauté avec les chiens… _le_ chien, un désordonné compulsif… Bref, il avait probablement besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il existait un monde réel en dehors de sa bulle qui, Watson le savait, empestait le whisky, l'opium et le tabac froid. Il avait sûrement besoin que quelqu'un vérifie s'il était toujours en vie. Et Mrs. Hudson avait sûrement besoin d'être rassurée quant à l'état de cet appartement qu'elle allait bien devoir se résoudre à nettoyer un jour où l'autre. Quoique sur ce point, John préfèrerait probablement garder le silence, puisque pour la réconforter, il aurait dû minimiser l'étendu des dégâts dans la… zone de démolition, ce qui serait revenu à lui raconter un mensonge gros comme le London Bridge.

Après avoir traversé la rue au pas de course, il arrêta un jeune garçon qui vendait des journaux à la criée et lui en acheta un, songeant aux moyens et aux arguments qu'il allait employer pour faire sortir Holmes de sa grotte. Mais lorsqu'il déplia son journal et lu la une, la solution lui vint immédiatement, comme une évidence. C'allait être un vrai jeu d'enfant… Une seule raison pouvait le mener à rejoindre la civilisation de son plein gré.

Souriant, il glissa la clef qu'il avait tout de même conservé dans la serrure du 221b de Baker Street, son journal replié sous son bras. Il entendait déjà les notes de violon discordantes descendre jusqu'à lui. Il gravit les escaliers et entra sans frapper pour trouver le détective assis en tailleur par terre, en train d'accorder les cordes de l'instrument. Il dut plisser les yeux pour le voir et tousser pour se dégager les poumons, car la pièce était un vrai fumoir, et en tant que médecin et ami de la victime, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui avait été fumé, ni au moyen de quel procédé tordu cela l'avait été.

Sans dire le moindre bonjour, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

"Holmes, pour l'amour du ciel ! Quand allez-vous arrêtez de vous suicidez à petit feu ?!"

"Watson… Une autre découverte majeur et fondamentale pour l'avenir et l'équilibre de ce bas monde est à nos portes", répondit une voix d'ahuri quelque part dans la fumée.

"Quand on respire un oxygène malsain, on meurt ?"

"La présence de la fumée à une influence néfaste sur les cordes de violon…Elle les distend au point qu'il devienne impossible de les accorder..."

"J'en informerai les médias… "Soupira-t-il, ouvrant les volets, levant les yeux au ciel et remuant la tête, exaspéré par les expériences sans le moindre intérêt de cet abruti.

Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer au creux de son cou. Il rentra alors lentement la tête à l'intérieure de la fenêtre, pour découvrir l'archer qui menaçait de lui percer la jugulaire.

"Watson, je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé, aussi veuillez fermer cette vitre…" Déclara Holmes avec un regard de fou, de l'autre côté de l'archer, portant son immonde peignoir élimé, comme à son habitude.

"Holmes, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne jouerait de violon dans de telles conditions, ni ne s'intéresserait à ce cas de figure improbable", répondit calmement John, usant de toute sa patience de médecin pour ne pas le tuer.

"Laissez-moi finir et je vous assure qu'ils y viendront tous…"

Watson ferma les yeux et poussa un profond et douloureux soupir excédé. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté avec Mary déjà ? Songea-t-il. Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

"Holmes, trêve d'enfantillages, vous voulez bien ? Tenez, lisez ça", trancha-t-il en lui enfonçant dans la poitrine le journal qu'il avait gardé sous le bras.

"Oh non, encore une énigme sans intérêt qui dévaste et panique le commun des mortels…" Se lamenta le détective.

"Vous présumez trop de votre sens de la déduction, mon vieux, éluda Watson en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Il ne s'agit ni d'une énigme, ni de mortels. Quoique, cette chose vous est énigmatique et n'est pas mortelle. Je crois…"

Il avait toujours su comment éveiller l'intérêt de son ami. Et il le voyait maintenant déplier les feuillets avec une avidité flagrante. Puis son regard se posa sur la première page. Watson vit ses yeux rougis par la fumée la parcourir rapidement. Trop rapidement peut-être pour quelqu'un de normal qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de lire à cette vitesse, mais il savait que le cerveau de Holmes ingérait toutes ces informations bien plus vite que la moyenne. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci releva la tête vers le médecin qui lui souriait d'un air entendu. Sauf que pour le coup, Holmes ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi…

"Watson, vous attendez de moi que je vous invite à allez nous pavaner à Buckingham, et à baver devant les bijoux de la Couronne ?" Interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

"Holmes, combien de substances avez-vous assimilées, pour ne pas voir le but de la manœuvre ?"

"Je crois ne plus être en mesure de les compter…"

"Bien, se résolu Watson, un gala est organisé par notre reine bien aimée, afin que toute la bonne société de Londres puisse tomber en pamoison devant les restaurations apportées aux bijoux de la Couronne."

"Et ?"

Watson roula des yeux.

"Et qui dit gala, bonne société et joyaux hors de prix, dit…"

Et il vit enfin les iris de Holmes reprendre vie et se mettre à pétiller. Il avait compris.

"Voleu$e !"

"Bien, votre cerveau n'est pas si englué que ça…"

"Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr !.... Attendez, attendez, il s'agit des joyaux du royaume, pas d'un vague diamant volé à un bourgeois sans importance. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle s'y attaquera ?"

"Holmes, ce n'est pas moi qui suis fasciné par elle…"

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir aux probabilités de la voir tenter un si gros butin.

"Elle sera là et tentera quelque chose ! Assura-t-il, l'air convaincu. Elle est incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit de brillant !... Pour quand est-ce prévu ?" Demanda-t-il en se replongeant dans le journal à la recherche de la réponse.

"Demain soir, éluda Watson en cherchant quelque chose autour de lui. Où est mon chien ?"

"Notre chien… Demain soir vous dîtes ? Elle doit déjà être à Londres", jubila Holmes.

"Vous n'achevez pas votre expérience ?"

"Pardon ? Quelle expérience ?"

Watson sourit à nouveau en regardant son ami, amusé par sa réaction à la nouvelle. « L'amour !… »

* * *

TBC...

voilà pour la mise en place.

tout le monde à bien compris qui va voler les bijoux?

mon sexfriend (reportez-vous à mon profil...) m'a abandonné, je sens venir la dépression... (tout le monde pense post-enquête!) post-calin, alors j'ai grandement besoin de review$ si vous voulez pas que je me jette sur les pralines... ok, j'avoue que c'est déjà fait...


	2. Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Le lendemain soir, Holmes descendit du fiacre qui l'avait mené jusqu'à l'humble palais de la reine. Il resserra son col et sortit son carton d'invitation de sa poche. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas tout-à-fait le genre de personne qui faisait partie de la bonne société londonienne, pour des raisons évidentes dont l'énumération aurait été inutile et fastidieuse. Et il était d'ailleurs ravi de ne pas être inclus dans cette caste, puisque lui qui la connaissait, il savait tout le plaisir qu'on pouvait trouver à l'éviter. Et pour obtenir son invitation à une soirée si prisée dont plus une seule n'était disponible, et qui plus est dans de si brefs délais, rien de tel qu'un frère qui trempait dans un certain nombre de réseaux louches et obscurs et qui pouvaient fournir absolument tout et n'importe quoi à qui mettait le prix. Et Holmes l'avait mis. Mais tant pis. Il y avait quelqu'un quelque part dans cet immense palais qui allait finir par se manifester. Il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part dans cet immense palais qui savait probablement que Holmes était ici aussi.

Il agita son carton sous le nez du gardien qui d'un signe de tête lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer. Un hall scandaleusement grand, des escaliers inutilement larges, un couloir outrageusement encombré de tableaux, et enfin, la salle de réception. Bien entendu, ni la reine, ni aucun membre de la famille royale ne serait présent ; on ne se mêlait pas à la basse populace…

Il lança quelques regards furtifs autour de lui, l'histoire d'opérer un rapide repérage du terrain. Une grande pièce où étaient servis les cocktails, une où se serait le diner, et la troisième, celle où tous ceux qui voulaient voir et se faire voir se trouvaient ; la salle d'exposition des joyaux. C'est là qu'elle était. Elle n'y resterait pas trop longtemps et feindrait de ne pas être plus intéressée que cela pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais telle qu'il la connaissait, Holmes savait qu'elle devrait retenir son addiction à toutes formes d'objet brillant, car ses pulsions lui commanderaient assurément de coller avidement le nez contre la vitre sous laquelle se trouveraient les bijoux. Il l'imaginait même céder à la tentation et briser la glace à grand coup de tout ce qui serait à portée de sa main ; une chaise, un chandelier, la canne d'un lord, le lord lui-même au besoin… n'importe quoi qui prouverait enfin aux yeux de tous combien elle pouvait être maladivement hystérique. Puis elle cracherait un jet d'acide pour dissoudre le mur et se pencherait dans le vide, au-dessus de la Tamise, avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard démoniaque à l'assistance médusée et elle déploierait ses grandes ailes noires pour s'envoler dans le ciel obscur de Londres, rejoindre les corbeaux de Big Ben… Euh, non, là l'imagination de Holmes sortait un peu des limites du possible. Elle était certes diabolique, mais pas à ce point…

Bref, afin de bien commencer la soirée, il se dirigea avant tout autre chose vers le buffet des alcools où il se fit servir un whisky sec. Au moins, _elle_ n'emporterait pas ce verre-là au paradis en y ajoutant quelque vil produit destiné à lui permettre de le déshabiller et de le ligoter tranquillement et sans objection.

Puis il tourna enfin vers la pièce réservée aux joyaux de la couronne. Sauf qu'il déchanta… royalement. Une foule. Mais une foule… « Non mais ils ont rameuté tout Londres ! S'affola-t-il. Comment vais-je la trouver là-dedans ?! »

En effet, partout où son regard se posait, il ne voyait que des mondains. Partout. Partout ! Des fils-de, des vieux croulants, des anciens colonels et généraux à la retraite arborant fièrement leurs médailles dont tout le monde se fichait, leurs bourgeoises ; des catins qui se faisaient passées pour des dames du monde et de bonne famille, et puis des lords, des vraies ladies ; des nobles dont les liens de parenté avec la famille royale étaient si éloignés et alambiqués que personne ne doutait que ces héritiers ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de l'aristocratie, point de vue sanguin. D'ailleurs, les trois quarts étaient issus d'une liaison adultérine, alors… Bref, pour la retrouver dans ce mouroir, il aurait été tenté de monter sur une chaise et de beugler quelque chose du genre « Ladies et Gentlemen, permettez-moi de vous interrompre. Une voleuse se trouve parmi nous et envisage de dérober les joyaux de la couronne. Aussi je vous demanderai de m'amener toute personne au comportement suspect en la trainant de préférence par la peau des fesses… ». Mais comme tout le monde serait beaucoup trop saoul d'ici trente minutes, une telle annonce resterait lettre morte, puisque tous ces idiots auraient alors un comportement suspect…

Il soupira profondément, vida son verre cul-sec et s'enfonça dans cet amas écoeurant de tout ce que l'humanité comptait de froufrous et de parfums bien loin d'être aussi délicieux que Putréfaction.

Le mieux pour commencer son inspection alcoolisée était, lui semblait-il, de commencer par la vitrine où était exposé le gros lot. Elle serait sûrement en train de comploter devant. Et lorsqu'il y arriva enfin à grand renfort de coups de coudes, tous poussaient des oh ! et des ah !, comme si la différence entre l'avant et l'après restauration était si flagrante… N'importe quoi…

Au centre de cet agglutinement se trouvait la fameuse vitrine de verre sous laquelle trônait la non moins fameuse couronne de la reine. Une abjection d'or gravée d'inscriptions illisibles en tous genres, sertie de diamants, d'émeraudes, de saphirs et de rubis. En fait, selon Holmes, c'était une chose affreuse et beaucoup trop « m'as-tu vu ? ». Mais il se trouvait qu'une certaine personne trouvait cela aaabsolument splendide.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la foule amassée autour de cette horreur, mais il ne la repéra pas. Etrange.

C'est alors qu'une femme très maquillée et très grosse lui enfonça ses ongles vernis de rose dans le bras, avant de lui demander, la bouche pleine de petits fours ;

N'est-ce pas jeune homme, que c'est tout-à-fait ravissant ?

Bon, manifestement elle avait déjà fêté ça.

Mais certainement, grimaça Holmes en baissant son visage vers le sien aux allures porcines. C'est d'un goût certain, voire même d'un certain goût…

Soudain, il entendit derrière lui un rire qui lui était merveilleusement familier. Il se retourna vivement, délaissant le monstre du Loch Ness, fit pétiller ses yeux et scruta voracement la foule. Elle était là ! Il venait de l'entendre, ça il en aurait mis sa main à couper ! Et il savait vu le volume de sa voix qu'elle était à moins de trois mètres de lui. Il agita la tête en tous sens à sa recherche, mais mis à part le saucisson pas si sec que ça à côté de lui, il ne voyait que des hommes. Pourtant il n'était pas fou ni ivre (pour l'instant), il l'avait entendu rire à ce qu'il avait dit concernant la couronne ! Et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait s'être volatilisée entre temps. Elle était rapide, mais pas ce point tout de même !

Holmes fit volte face pour la chercher des yeux de l'autre côté de la vitrine au cas où elle aurait changé d'endroit, mais malgré son regard perçant auquel rien n'échappait jamais, il ne l'aperçut pas non plus.

« Mais comment diable fait-elle ?! » s'interrogea-t-il en continuant son tour d'horizon.

C'est alors qu'il eu l'intuition qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui, puisqu'il sentit qu'on… lui mettait une main au fesses ! Une main enserrait allègrement sa fesse, prenant possession sans demander de permission. Il se retourna d'un bon qui tenait plutôt d'un sursaut outré de jeune vierge effarouchée. C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas poussé un cri suraigu à cause de la surprise…

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'était toujours pas là ! Les hommes étaient toujours les seuls à l'entourer. Aussi, à moins que cet acte de perversion ait été commis par l'un d'eux (auquel cas, la chose était tout à coup beaucoup plus déplaisante), elle s'était _encore_ évaporée.

« Mais nom de Dieu, comment fait-elle ? » Songea-t-il avec plus de véhémence.

Il se dégagea de la foule afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le panorama entier, laissant imprudemment les joyaux sans surveillance. Il tourna autour, fulminant en lui-même de ne l'avoir encore trouvée. Il était Sherlock Holmes tout de même ! Il savait toujours tout sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient sans même avoir à leur parler. Enfin tout sauf l'endroit où ils se trouvaient apparemment…

Il saisi un autre vers de whisky posé sur le plateau que lui tendait l'un des serveurs et le vida d'un trait avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger dans laquelle le diner allait bientôt être servi.

C'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. C'était sa voix, son rire,… sa poigne. Elle seule était suffisamment audacieuse pour faire ce genre de chose en public et dans un endroit comme celui-ci et suffisamment discrète pour que la chose ne soit connue que de la personne visée, en l'occurrence ; lui.

Délestant un autre plateau d'un verre de cognac cette fois, il s'arrêta, la tête baissée et en pleine réflexion dans un coin de la pièce, ruminant contre elle.

Mais lui qui pensait avoir enfin la paix était bien loin du compte. Venant de quelque part derrière lui, deux mains l'entourèrent. Relevant la tête dans un sursaut, il sentit un nez qui s'enfouissait dans ses boucles épaisses et un souffle qui aspirait l'air, tandis que les deux mains se posaient sur son torse et qu'un buste se pressait contre son dos.

Bien entendu, sa première pensée fut que c'était enfin elle et qu'elle l'avait finalement piégé, mais il réalisa rapidement avec horreur que ce parfum était trop musqué pour être féminin et que ce corps collé à lui était aussi trop plat pour être celui d'une femme.

Il attrapa les poignets qui l'entouraient et se tourna vers cet homme qui manifestement se trompait sur le compte de Holmes. Sauf que les yeux bleus qu'il rencontra furent bien ceux d'Irène ! Il fut contraint de marquer un temps d'arrêt, son cerveau refusant de comprendre, durant lequel les iris de la jeune femme s'étirèrent d'amusement.

Mais à la décharge du détective, sa confusion était compréhensible et justifiée. Car collée contre lui, ce n'était pas une robe de soirée que portait la voleuse, ses cheveux n'étaient pas assemblés en une coiffure complexe et sophistiquée, et son visage n'était mis en valeur par aucun maquillage d'aucune sorte. Au contraire, elle était vêtue d'un smoking noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin, sur son visage de succube angélique étaient fixés une fausse moustache et un faux bouc et une perruque blonde et courte cachait ses long cheveux chocolat…

Irène ! Souffla-t-il incrédule. Mais que… qu'est-ce…

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je vous rappelle que grâce à un certain détective, Scotland yard sait qu'une certaine voleuse risque de faire une tentative de vol sur certains bijoux ce soir... déclara-t-elle, très décontractée en passant ses mains autour de son cou avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

Holmes la saisi par les épaules et l'écarta de lui, bouche-bée. Effectivement, pour qui ignorait la vérité, il était évident que la jeune femme était un jeune homme.

Alors ? interrogea-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. C'est plutôt réussi non ?

Oh oui ça l'était… Sans maquillage, avec ces faux cheveux et ces faux poils sur

le visage, seul la finesse de sa peau et la douceur de ses yeux pouvaient laisser soupçonner quelque chose. Mais ses yeux, Holmes était le seul à savoir les lire. Son regard la détailla de haut en bas et de bas en haut, complètement halluciné, avant de s'arrêter sur sa poitrine qu'il n'avait pas sentie tout à l'heure et qui effectivement semblait avoir disparue. Il en approcha une main presque tremblante et inspecta l'endroit en question, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel en remuant la tête.

Irène, comment avez-vous réussi à les rendre si discrets ? C'est une tragédie !…

Holmes, vous savez bien que j'enlèverai cette bandelette dès que je le pourrai… Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ; il n'y a rien de plus inconfortable en ce bas monde !

Fort bien, fort bien…Mais est-ce que vous… ? Commença-t-il.

Persuadé que là, elle serait désarçonnée et prise de cours et par surprise, il envoya une main entre les jambes de la jeune femme, attraper le creux de son pantalon, la faisant sursauter.

… Avez pensé à tout ! S'exclama-t-il sidéré, en sentant effectivement un mouchoir remplir cet espace qu'elle ne pouvait combler sans artifice (probablement le même qu'elle lui avait laissé pendant ce match de boxe).

La jeune femme pouffa de rire contre lui et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du détective, lui aussi amusé et fasciné, presque éperdu, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse furtivement une deuxième fois.

Drôle de tableau tout de même. Sherlock Holmes en train de palper l'entre-jambe et le torse d'un jeune dandy (qui après ce soir n'existerait plus)… O.o

Voyant qu'il semblait trouver très plaisante cette position et ne paraissait pas disposé à en changer, elle interrogea, exaspérée ;

Holmes, comptez-vous y passer la soirée ?

Vous avez raison, passons aux choses sérieuses et mettons-nous à table, se reprit-il en retirant sans main, détournant le regard, un léger sourire gêné sur les lèvres et une pulsation un peu trop forte lui rougissant les joues.

« Ne craque pas, Irène ! Ne craque pas !! » Songea la jeune femme avec fièvre.

Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas Holmes ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se contenir avec difficulté.

Pourquoi serais-je donc venu jusqu'ici si ce ne fut le cas ?

Elle fit semblant de ne pas être atteinte par la pique, mais Holmes s'en aperçu, même si, gentleman, il ne le fit pas remarquer.

Parfait, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pour m'empêcher d'agir ?

Oh j'ai bien quelques idées qui me traversent l'esprit, mais pour être honnête, pour les réaliser, vous devriez être légèrement moins vêtue…

Cela peut s'arranger, une fois que j'aurais ce que je suis venue chercher, dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Ravi de parler la même langue que vous…

(Oui, il aurait pût dire langage à la place, mais…)

Plus sérieusement, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous envisagez de faire pour m'arrêter.

Ca par exemple ?

Sous son regard médusé, il leva entre eux une jolie flasque d'argent, gravée au nom du père de la jeune femme.

Irène, j'ignore quel but vous destinez ceci, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est à un usage auquel il ne pensait pas en vous la léguant…

De toute façon, répliqua-t-elle, irritée, je m'en suis déjà servie et le mal et fait…

Arquant un sourcil et craignant pour la pérennité de tout Londres vu cette menace, Holmes déboucha le goulot et inspira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Immédiatement, il sut la substance pour le moins TRES illicite qu'avait contenu la flasque. Il leva des yeux effrayés sur elle et ne put que balbutier ;

Irène… LSD… ?!?!

Ne buvez ni l'eau ni le vin qu'on vous servira à table… Eluda celle-ci, désinvolte.


	3. Bon appétit, messieurs

**Bon, j'ai été trèèès longue, mais à ma décharge; théâtre, partiels, théâtre, leçons de code, théâtre, mariage de ma mère, théâtre... en gros j'essaye d'arrêter de vivre à travers **

**Holmes corporation©. D'autant que je galère sur le chap 4 et sur mon bloody livre pour lequel j'ai besoin de docs... enfin, la moitié d'entre vous a déjà zappé mes deux pôv lignes d'élucubrations... so enjoy**

**

* * *

**

- Irène… LSD… ? Mais… Mais enfin vous êtes folle ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'effet que cela va avoir sur tous ces gens ?

- Oui, ça va être assez drôle, je crois, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

- Dans l'eau ET le vin qui plus est ! Mais tout le monde va en absorber alors !

- Oui Holmes, c'était plus ou moins mon but…

- Et ceux qui boiront les deux, vous y avez pensé ?

- Holmes, se sont des aristocrates, voyons ! Ils ont tous développé une immunité à toute forme de psychotrope, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Voilà, pourquoi on ne peut pas vous faire confiance… Un litre, Irène, UN LITRE !

- Oui je sais, c'est étonnant ce qu'on peut se procurer dans cette ville…

Derrière eux, dans le couloir un maître d'hôtel sonna une petite clochette au son argentin.

- Oh, le diner est servi… Dit-elle avec un sourire ravageur.

Holmes lui lança un regard carnassier et la suivit. Il jeta un œil sur le tableau où étaient affichés les plans de table, mais Irène le corrigea

- Laissez, laissez, je me suis arrangée avec le gérant, éluda-t-elle, insouciante. Je suis en face de vous.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant, ralla Holmes avec une expression bougonne.

Il vit la fausse moustache de la jeune femme se courber pour permettre à ses lèvres de lui envoyer un baiser ironique… ou pas, mais en tout cas exceptionnellement agaçant, avant que les autres convives n'arrivent dans la salle.

Elle prit place autour de la courte table rectangulaire. Holmes trouva malgré sa mauvaise humeur, une seconde pour tirer la chaise d'Adler avant que les invités n'entrent. Elégant malgré les misères qu'elle lui faisait endurer, il fut aussi discret que possible on ne tirait pas sa chaise à un homme… Puis il contourna la table et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Vous ne doutez décidemment de rien… maugréa Holmes en secouant la tête, tandis que le grand monde prenait déjà place autour d'eux dans un bourdonnement de bavardages.

- Oh vous savez ce qu'on dit « On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs », éluda-t-elle, désinvolte. Et puis il s'agit d'un gros, d'un très gros projet.

Une jeune femme rousse s'assit à côté d'elle, et une autre, brune, prit place près de Holmes, discutant avec son mari.

- Et votre omelette a tout intérêt à être… brillante, rétorqua-il en continuant la métaphore, les oreilles traînant autour d'eux. Sinon elle risque de vous exploser à la figure, et vu les circonstances et la configuration de… la cuisine, je ne pourrai rien faire pour limiter les dégâts…

- Soyez sans crainte, elle est déjà parfaite, puisque le train est en marche. Et je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle ne manquera pas de sel… Pas d'inquiétude, tout se passera come prévu, assura-t-elle décontractée. J'ai déjà fais ça plusieurs fois…

- Pardon ?

- Pas dans ces proportions, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est _monnaie _courante dans ce milieu, vous-même qui êtes détective, vous en savez quelque chose…

Tous les deux s'aperçurent sans en faire marque, que leur conversation, si incompréhensible fut-elle était le centre de l'attention de leur table, tout le monde cherchant précisément à déchiffrer leurs paroles pleines de mystère.

- Et vous, si vous nous disiez votre métier ? Interrogea Holmes, saisissant une occasion malsaine mais rêvée de la faire transpirer.

- Il vit son regard s'affoler un quart de seconde, puis se noircir et finir par s'étirer à cause du sourire mutin et entendu qu'elle lui envoyait, avant de lui répondre avec naturel

- Je m'assure que les assurances-vols des gens fonctionnent correctement et sont à jour…

- En les mettant à l'épreuve, par exemple ?...

- Par exemple, approuva-t-elle avec un regard qui lui promettait une vengeance charcutière à la sortie.

A côté d'eux, ils remarquèrent particulièrement la jeune femme rousse qui les écoutait l'air de rien, mais avait l'air fasciné par leur discussion.

Un tas de serveurs arriva avec les entrées cachées sous des cloches d'argent qu'ils disposèrent entre les convives et leurs noms tracés sur des cartons. Ayant repéré celui qui était marqué à la place d'Adler, Holmes commenta

- Ainsi, Lord Kent, le divorce ne vous empêche pas de conserver le titre de noblesse que vous fournissait cette alliance…

Adler détestait qu'il fasse allusion à ses précédents maris, et Holmes le savait. Elle ne supportait pas de voir cette jalousie impuissante torturer son regard, cette peine qui le transperçait lorsqu'il songeait qu'il n'était pas le seul qu'elle fréquentait, mais ça, Holmes ne le savait pas.

Les serveurs retirèrent les trois cents cloches d'un même mouvement, à la même exacte seconde, dans une chorégraphie certes ridicule, mais jolie, dont ni Holmes, ni Kent n'avaient cure.

- Oui, c'est évident, répondit la travestie en rentrant dans son jeu. Voyez-vous, je pense qu'il faut savoir tirer le meilleur de toutes les situations et être capable de s'en servir au moment opportun, même si ce n'est que pour une soirée. Au fait, si je peux me permettre, le sarcasme vous sied mal…

- Tout comme la moustache et certains autres attributs ne vont pas à certains hommes, répliqua le détective en saisissant sa fourchette.

- A l'instar de tous les invités, il la piqua dans sa truite, bien qu'avec un peu trop d'énergie, due à l'état de ses nerfs, légèrement altéré par la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ? Tandis qu'à d'autres, s'ils sont scandaleusement trop feignant pour se décider à se raser convenablement, les attributs dont vous parlez leur sont totalement indispensables, même si malheureusement pour eux ils peuvent facilement devenir une… Faiblesse…

Insistant bien sur le « s », elle le vit serrer sa mâchoire et refermer ses doigts autour de ses couverts. Il perdît son sourire ironique et déglutît avec difficulté, crispé, le regard figé sur son verre qu'il ne regardait pas, quelques minuscules gouttelettes de sueur se formant sur son front.

- Holmes, vous semblez… Comprimé, que se passe-t-il ? Fit semblant de s'inquiéter Irène.

- Ca ne va pas mon garçon ? Demanda à son tour un vieil homme dodu à côté de lui. C'est le vin, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je lui trouve trop de tanin !

- Oui ! Gazouilla Irène, bien qu'elle sût que le vin n'y était pour rien, car il ne l'avait bien sûr pas touché. C'est cela ! Je savais bien qu'il avait un goût étrange, n'est-ce pas Holmes ?

Elle lui lança un regard entendu et conspirateur.

- Peut-être devriez-vous boire de l'eau pour vous rincer la bouche proposa l'homme à la barbe en voyant le détective qui portait vivement un point à sa bouche, rouge pivoine.

Irène pouffa doucement de rire, imaginant ce que ça donnerait, si en plus, il était raide !

- Ce n'est… pas… le vin, parvint-il difficilement à articuler. J'ai juste… AAaavalé de travers.

Et en effet, l'explication à ce comportement ne se trouvait pas dans le verre de cristal posé sur la table, mais en dessous. Car le pied d'Irène avait à la faveur de la longue nappe de soie blanche, quitté discrètement sa chaussure d'homme et taquinait à présent les fameux attributs de Holmes dont il était question un peu plus tôt. Aussi, c'était la raison pour laquelle articuler lui était quasi impossible, et pourquoi cette plainte était sortie de manière si brutale et impromptue elle avait juste enfoncé son pied dans son entre-jambe de manière brutale et impromptue…

Il voulût lui lancer un regard qui respirait haine et vengeance sanguinaire, mais celui-ci mourut avant même d'atteindre son objet, puisque lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son champ de vision, elle transpirait la sensualité, malgré sa perruque et l'attirail collé à son visage. C'était probablement en partie à cause de son pied, mais si elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme ça en se mordant la lèvre, elle devrait attendre un certain temps si jamais elle voulait qu'il se lève…

- Irè… Lord Kent… Je ne… crois pas que…

Elle frotta son pied avec plus de langueur.

- Mauvaise réponse. Mangez, mangez Holmes, c'est encore la seule chose qui soit en votre pouvoir. HOLMES ! S'offusqua-t-elle en sentant l'objet de la discorde qui se faisait plus ferme. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de… ?

- Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il entre ses dents, manifestement rancunier.

L'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme devint toute rouge, mais reprit le contrôle, et décida de continuer son manège, puisque c'était si amusant.

Le problème, c'est que la jeune donzelle à côté d'eux la fixait désormais avec une insistance ostensible. Faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, Adler se concentra sur Holmes et sa mise à feu. Mais les regards en biais de celui-ci lui indiquaient clairement de s'occuper du problème, car sinon il allait les pourchasser toute la soirée.

- Excusez-moi, se résigna-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers la rouquine, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- C'est possible, répondit-elle avec une œillade suggestive.

- C'est-à-dire, miss… Connor ? Interrogea-t-elle sentant venir le souci, en lisant le nom sur le carton.

- Et bien si vous voulez le savoir, je suis venue à pied, et je crains de devoir rentrer seule dans le noir après la soirée, aussi je cherche un cavalier pour me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi… Si vous voyez de quoi je parle…

Assistant en témoin extérieure à l'échange, Holmes pouffa discrètement de rire en sentant le pied d'Irène se crisper nerveusement. Portant sa serviette à sa bouche, il attendit avec impatience de voir comment elle allait se dépêtrer de la situation. Il y avait donc une justice en ce bas monde !

- Euh… Madame Connor, je…

- Non, non, mademoiselle je vous prie, dit langoureusement la jeune femme en posant une main sur la cuisse d'Irène.

Et en plus on ne voyait que ça, elle était flagrante ! Holmes se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire tandis que le visage d'Irène s'empourprait cette fois pour de bon.

- C'est que… voyez-vous… Je suis… Je suis marié ! Objecta Irène en saisissant ce poigner aussi fin que le sien, pour le déposer délicatement sur la table, Holmes s'étouffant de rire.

- Vous ne portez pas d'alliance, remarqua sceptiquement Connor.

- Et cela ne saurait tarder ! D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez des détails, nous cherchons une date pour la cérémonie, aussi vous comprendrez que votre offre ne m'intéresse que modérément. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je dois réanimer mon ami le vin français semble avoir un effet désastreux sur lui…

La jeune lady regarda Irène d'un air courroucé et incrédule, comme si aucun homme ne lui avait jamais tenu un tel discours. Mais elle ne savait pas que cette vérité était toujours d'actualité…

Se reportant sur le détective à la limite de l'étranglement, la bouche et le nez enfouis dans sa serviette de table, rouge écrevisse, les larmes aux yeux et secoué de rires incontrôlables, Adler le regarda d'un air carnassier et se contenta de lui appuyer un peu plus violement sur l'entre-jambe. Il se plia en deux, les yeux exorbités, une plainte douloureuse mourant dans le coton blanc de sa serviette. Puis elle rangea son pied à sa place, irritée et profondément gênée, se forçant à terminer son entrée, même si son appétit avait mystérieusement disparu.

Mais voyant Holmes qui manifestement ne s'en remettait pas, elle soupira

- Oh je vous en prie Holmes, reprenez-vous…

- Facile à dire, grogna-t-il, le buste appuyé contre le bord la table.

- Allons, allons, ça ne peux pas faire si mal que ça, soyez un homme ! Rétorqua-t-elle, cruelle.

- Je croyais vous avoir prouvé que c'était le cas… Vous savez, juste avant que vous ne tapiez dans l'œil de votre voisine…

- Taisez-vous, Holmes, pour l'amour du ciel !

- Après ce que vous venez de me faire, je ne serais pas surpris que le ciel vous ait abandonné…

- Ce que vous pouvez être douillet !...

Holmes s'apprêta à répliquer, mais se retourna dans un sursaut car non loin d'eux, un serveur fit tomber par terre un plat de fruits de mer, bousculé par un homme apparemment très amoché, explosé de rire, au point de se rouler par terre. Tout le monde le regarda, éberlué, sauf les deux seules personnes qui connaissaient la cause du mal.

- Je crois que votre petite plaisanterie commence à faire son effet, ralla-t-il en croisant les bras, la douleur diminuant petit à petit. Je trinquerais bien pour vous féliciter, mais j'aurais trop peur de finir dans le même état que ce pauvre homme…

* * *

**Que dire après ça? A vous de le faire dans les reviews!**


	4. Moins Colombine qu'Arlequin

**Il semblerait que j'ai décidé de reprendre un vieux vieux chantier que j'avais laissé en plans il y a des mois...**

**Voilà donc un quatrième chapitre qui, j'espère, sera dans la continuité de l'atmosphère des précédents.**

**J'essaye doucement de me remettre dans l'ambiance, et j'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ceux qui avait commencé à lire quand j'avais publié le début.**

**Pour mémoire, l'histoire se passait entre les deux films de Guy Ritchie et c'est toujours le cas, puisque le reprends là où je m'étais arrêtée.**

**Chapitre partiellement écrit sur "No Tomorrow" d'Orson, et "My Immortal" d'Evanescence.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Et autour d'eux, l'hécatombe commença dans toute sa splendeur… La grosse dame rose qui déjà était ivre se mit debout sur la table, et commença à jeter des miettes de pain autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait nourrir des oiseaux, une autre tenta de dévorer un pan de sa robe, un homme plongea la tête dans une soupière, une jeune femme sortit de la pièce en courant, comme si elle était poursuivie par une meute de chiens enragés. Celle qui avait fait de l'œil à Irène se jeta en travers de la table pour attraper poigner du vieillard qui s'était enquis de l'état de Holmes, et le mordre à pleine dents. Quelque part, une voix éraillée tenta de chanter Carmen, sans grand succès, faut-il le préciser ?, et un soutien-gorge atterrit pile entre Holmes et Irène.

Médusé par ce carnage, Holmes était totalement incapable de bouger… Elle l'avait vraiment fait… Elle l'avait vraiment fait… Elle l'avait vraiment fait…

Bloqué sur cette pensée, il l'avait à peine vu qui se levait, contournait la table, et se penchait par-dessus son épaule.

- Bon, je pense que l'opinion publique est focalisée sur d'autres préoccupations que celles qui nous amènent, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle et rencontra ses grands yeux bleus indéniablement féminins sous ses oripeaux d'hommes. Holmes refusa délibérément de penser qu'ils étaient magnifiques, mauvaise foi masculine oblige, tandis qu'elle lui souriait, l'ensorcelait encore un peu, puis s'accroupissait au bas de sa chaise.

- Irène, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Interrogea-il, las et amusé à la fois de ses fantaisies aussi dangereuses que déjantées.

- Attendez, attendez… demanda-t-elle en paraissant saisir quelque chose sous la chaise du détective.

Les bras sous le long tissu blanc qui tombait du siège, elle s'affairait à apparemment décrocher quelque chose. Et en effet, un instant plus tard, elle se releva avec quatre sacs de cuir noirs et bruns. Immédiatement, Holmes comprit l'usage qu'ils auraient dans un futur très proche, et cela le mit hors de lui.

- Irène ! Vous planquez votre attirail sous MON siège ?!

- Bien sûr ! Pas sous le mien ! répondit-elle avec une voix qui traduisait assez bien combien cela lui était naturel. On me suspecte déjà de tant de choses vous savez… Si on trouvait ce type de pièces à conviction sous le siège de Lord Kent, on ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement entre lui et moi, alors que sous celui d'un aide si précieux et dévoué à Scotland Yard, on penserait soit à un complot contre vous, soit à une erreur commise par le malfaiteur, ou encore à un coup du hasard, mais sûrement pas que vous aidez une voleuse qu'on ne vous soupçonne même pas de connaître personnellement…

- Irène, tout cela est évident. Mais je pose une réserve je ne vous aide, ni ne suis votre complice dans cette affaire !

- Ah bon. D'accord !

- Parfait. Maintenant que les choses sont claires… Attendez ! Comment ça d'accord ? C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout, dit-elle en le dépassant pour gagner la sortie de la salle à manger.

- Je n'ai pas droit à vos stridentes jérémiades ni à un caprice, petite peste ?! ragea-t-il, déçu sans l'avouer et se levant violement pour la suivre.

Irène se retourna, quitta ses poches de cuir des yeux et revint à lui, ignorant complètement le pauvre homme qui tentait vainement une longueur de brasse, à plat ventre sur un tapis. Elle s'approcha de Holmes assez près pour que sa vue ne soit occupée que de ses grands yeux d'azur.

- Holmes, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je me mettrai dans tous mes états pour votre bon plaisir… Mais soyez gentil, pas maintenant. Comme vous voyez, je travaille ce soir.

Puis elle le quitta et gagna enfin la salle d'exposition. Holmes resta planté là une seconde, envouté et aussi désorienté que s'il avait bu l'eau, puis lui courut après pour la rejoindre après avoir remis son cerveau en marche. Il la trouva face à lui, derrière une vitrine contenant anneaux et bracelets. Elle se débarrassait de sa cravate et défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant d'y récupérer la matraque cachée en-dessous et que le détective l'avait un jour vu utiliser contre deux pseudos agresseurs qui avaient imprudemment voulu la détrousser.

- Irène, aboya Holmes, lorsque je dis que je ne suis pas votre complice, cela signifie que de fait, rien ne m'oblige à vous couvrir.

- Oui, cela va de soi, éluda-t-elle sans y prêter attention.

Elle se dégagea de l'écharpe blanche sur ses épaules et en enveloppa sa matraque pour masquer le bruit du choc à venir. Puis elle frappa un grand coup la vitrine de verre qui se brisa et dont les débris tombèrent sur les socles et les matelassures de satin rouge du présentoir.

- Et cela ne vous perturbe pas plus que cela ?

- Non, dit-elle en plongeant les bijoux dans l'un de ses sacs.

- Donc je peux vous dénoncer…

- Non.

- Voyez-vous ça !

- Holmes vous en êtes incapable, vous le savez… se lamenta-t-elle en s'attaquant à une autre vitrine colliers-boucles d'oreilles. A votre avis, je picore la couronne aussi ?

- Comment ça j'en suis incapable ?

- Bon, vous êtes mon point faible, expliqua-t-elle patiemment en posant un collier contre sa gorge pour admirer son effet dans une glace non loin. Vous le savez, je le sais, Watson et ce cher et implacable Lestrade aussi -quoique peut-être pas ce dernier, et ne parlons pas de Moriarty et de feu Blackhood. Même les sans-abris de Piccadilly et les catins de White Chapel sont au courant, bref tout le monde à Londres est au parfum.

- Oui, et ?...

- Et c'est mathématique.

Holmes comprit son raisonnement et ferma les yeux.

- La réciproque ne peut qu'être vraie… récita-t-il.

- Dieu ce que j'aime votre cerveau ! Avoua-t-elle, conquise.

- Vous seriez néanmoins tout aussi excitante derrière des barreaux, rétorqua-t-il d'un air carnassier.

- Tiens, j'ignorais que votre fantasme était de faire ça dans une cellule… Quelle horreur…

- Irène…

- Oh allez, Holmes ! Ne me gâchez pas le plaisir ! C'est une belle soirée, je m'amuse comme une petite folle, comme tous les invités d'ailleurs…

- Et en parlant d'eux, si quelqu'un réagit mal au LSD ?

- C'est le seul aspect du plan que je n'ai pas eu à cœur de calculer, c'est comment dire ? le paramètre hasardeux… Je pense que je vais laisser la couronne, c'est plus ironique.

- Oui, bien sûr, il faut savoir rester élégant, railla Holmes employant le même ton qu'elle.

- Tout-à-fait…

- Irène, des gens peuvent se mettre en danger.

- Les gardes sont là pour ça.

- Et eux ne sont pas dans un état second ?

- Non, je me suis arrangée pour l'éviter. C'est plus amusant si le danger reste omniprésent et qu'ils peuvent arriver à tout moment…

Elle brisa une nouvelle vitre et s'empara des deux dizaines de perles enfilées en collier qu'elle contenait, et sous les yeux désespérés de Holmes. Bon, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il l'avait rarement vu avec une telle expression d'exaltation collée sur le visage. Cela dit, son occupation d'empêcher les gens de tourner en rond lui exhortait de l'arrêter immédiatement. Cela dit, dévaliser cette chienne de reine mère était une occasion qui ne se présentait qu'une fois dans la vie. Cela dit, s'il ne l'arrêtait pas lui-même, un autre risquait de le faire et ne la laisserait certainement pas partir comme lui se doutait déjà qu'il le ferait. Cela dit, avec un autre, elle s'échapperait sans difficulté à la première occasion, ce qui revenait au même.

A présent, les trois quarts des vitrines étaient évidées de tous les peignes, broches et autres grigris qui reposaient à présent dans les quatre besaces de cuir. Elle avait même grinché les éperons !... Mais Holmes se souvint qu'elle aimait monter à cheval.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le palais avec elle et se rendre complice de son forfait, puisque jamais elle n'accepterait d'abandonner son butin. Il devait donc, à regret, partir sans elle, pour pouvoir prétendre, une fois qu'on se serait rendu compte du crime et qu'elle serait la première sur la liste des suspects, ne pas l'avoir vu quitter le palais avec ses sacs, ne pas l'avoir vu verser la drogue dans les cuves d'eau et de vin. Le problème était qu'il savait bien qu'elle s'opposerait à ce qu'ils s'en aillent chacun de leur côté. Elle voudrait qu'il parte avec elle et le supplierait presque de l'accompagner, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il devrait refuser. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sur de trouver la force de décliner l'invitation. Mais pourquoi refuser finalement ? Pourquoi ne pas la suivre dans ses vagabondages à travers l'Europe ? Cette possibilité fit les yeux doux un instant à Holmes, avant qu'il ne réalise combien cela serait dangereux pour elle. Car plus elle passerait de temps avec lui, plus elle s'y attacherait, en tomberait amoureuse et s'affaiblirait. Elle prendrait moins de précautions, serait plus distraite et risquerait de se faire attraper. Or il ne pouvait permettre cela. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider ce soir, il était trop faible pour ça. Et s'il se rendait son complice, il franchirait un cap, un point de non-retour qu'il ne devait pas dépasser. L'équilibre qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à trouver en dépendait. Il ne pouvait la laisser faire. Et le seul moyen d'enrayer son projet était de la trahir. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, se dit-il pour se justifier…

La voyant peiner à s'accrocher une chaine agrémentée de rubis autour de son cou, il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et la lui prit des mains. Pas dans un geste agressif ou désapprobateur, mais délicat et précautionneux, pour attacher la parure pour elle. Elle releva ses longs cheveux et découvrit sa nuque aux yeux de Holmes. Il déglutit avec difficulté et lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa main et sa chevelure pour s'admirer dans la glace, Sherlock ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux et d'en humer le parfum, ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Mais il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas le reflet du collier qu'elle regardait. Leur regard se croisèrent dans la glace et l'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent où ils se trouvaient et l'affaire qui les occupait. Holmes lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et la chaleur de son souffle la fit frissonner.

- Il te va bien.

Ses lèvres descendirent un peu, jusqu'à toucher sa gorge qu'il embrassa en enserrant sa taille tandis que leur souffle s'accéléraient. Malheureusement pour elle, sa résistance vacilla et elle se retourna bientôt pour répondre à ses propositions.

Elle avait refusé de penser à ce moment durant les préparatifs de son coup, celui où elle lui tomberait dans les bras. Refusé d'en rêver, de fantasmer dessus, pour ne pas être tentée d'y céder lorsqu'il lui tendrait les bras. Mais cette restriction et cette frustration eurent l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle voulait et ne lui insufflèrent qu'une furieuse envie de rattraper tout ce qu'elle s'était empêché d'imaginer, puisque cet instant où elle se trouvait enfin dans la chaleur de Holmes était étonnamment le meilleur de la soirée, loin, très loin devant le bonheur malsain qu'elle avait eu à plonger ses mains dans ces présentoirs. Elle se rendit compte que c'était cela qu'elle avait attendu avec le plus d'impatience. Etre serrée dans ses bras plus que dans toutes ces chaînes de diamants. Sentir sa chaleur plus que le froid du métal. Accorder son corps à ses mouvements plus qu'à la raideur des joyaux. S'étouffer à l'embrasser…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'entraîna vers l'extrémité de la pièce. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que lui par contre, en avait parfaitement conscience. Et ils se retrouvèrent près de l'entrée et plus particulièrement d'une superbe lance de bois sculpté fixée au mur par chacune de ses extrémités. Discrètement, Holmes sortit quelque chose de sa poche, sans faire de bruit ou de mouvement qu'elle aurait pu suspecter, et l'accrocha à la lance. Puis il attrapa l'une des mains d'Irene et rompit le baiser, pour embrasser cette petite main fragile et pâle sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Cette petite main qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à emprisonner. Puis il l'abaissa et l'enferma dans la paire de menotte attachée à la lance.

- Je te demande pardon Irene… Je regrette.

Sans même avoir besoin de regarder ce qu'il venait de lui faire, elle comprit, mais garda les yeux fermés, pour qu'il ne les voit pas se remplir de larmes.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Un chagrin infini mêlé d'une rage sans nom l'envahit. La rage contre lui de la traiter de la sorte, d'être si indifférent à tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui plaire, pour être à sa hauteur et parfois pour le dépasser, de la faire souffrir à ce point sans sourciller. Ce qui la menait à cette fureur contre-elle-même de s'accrocher aussi obstinément alors que les choses finissaient toujours de la même façon avec lui. Encore une fois, comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour s'attacher une falaise tellement lisse qu'on finissait toujours par glisser, déraper et se briser en bas, blessé de part en part, presque mort, avec l'envie obsédante, le besoin irréductible de grimper à nouveau? A cette question, elle n'avait pas de réponse. Il était bien évident qu'elle était sans importance pour lui, une simple distraction, un jouet avec lequel il s'amusait jusqu'à s'en lasser et à s'en débarrasser. Il ne l'aimait pas.

- Pardonne-moi Irene, implora-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et refoula les jurons de mille langages qui lui brûlaient la bouche. Elle se contenta de fixer sur lui des yeux rougis et inondés de rage qui auraient pu aisément le tuer s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi malheureux.

- Va-t-en, exigea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait du mal à brider. Va-t-en et fais en sorte de ne plus jamais me revoir.

- Irene, je… Bafouilla-t-il.

Mais sa parole fut coupée par la gifle qui lui embrasa la joue.

- VA-T-EN ! Hurla-t-elle, détruite par le chagrin.

Il resta immobile un instant devant elle, la tête baissée, et sortit de la salle d'exposition, les sacs remplis de merveilles gisant tout autour. Il savait que tôt ou tard, les gardes viendraient la cueillir, qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper, et que c'était de sa faute.

Il était parti. Il s'était tiré. L'ordure, le salaud, l'enfant de putain ! Il s'était fait la belle, l'avait livrée en pâture à Yard et s'était fait la malle ! Et le pire de l'histoire, c'était qu'elle s'était bien doutée que ça finirait comme ça

* * *

**Voilà voilà, et ben ça c'est fait...**

**Ca vaut le coup que je continue, voire que je termine ou il est préférable que je reprenne mon traitement?**


End file.
